


pretty thoughts behind your smile

by wrennette



Series: setup/payoff [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Impact Play, Oral Sex, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Cara's alive, and so is Fennec, and that seems like a victory worth celebrating.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Fennec Shand
Series: setup/payoff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070903
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	pretty thoughts behind your smile

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'daisy' by the q tip bandits

Cara sinks her fingers into Fennec's silky black hair, pulling her closer, wanting to ride her mouth. She wonders, for a moment, what that lovely hair would look like twisted into Alderaani courting braids. The narrow braids against Fennec's scalp are lovely, with the red threading woven between them, but foreign to Cara. Fennec shakes free easily, deftly pinning Cara's wrist, then pulling back far enough to land a stinging slap over Cara's clit and swollen folds. The sharp strike pulls Cara back to the present, and she moans, practically offering her pussy for another slap.

"Are you going to be a good girl, or do I have to spank you properly?" Fennec asks, and there's a tilt to her eyebrows that means business even if that pretty mouth is smiling. Cara remembers that the beautiful woman between her legs has been a Hutt Cartel assassin since Cara was still playing on the flower fields of Alderaan as a child. She moans, feeling herself grow even wetter.

"I'll be good," Cara breathes out, "but uh - maybe some other time?" 

Fennec laughs softly, and ducks back down, sweeping her tongue firmly up Cara's slit and then pressing her lips over Cara's clit, sucking, then introducing just the barest hint of teeth. Cara moans, not caring how loud she is, or that the boys aren't that far away. She's alive, and so is Fennec, and that seems like a victory worth celebrating. 

"Good girl," Fennec murmurs against Cara's cunt, then sinks in her tongue, fucking the slick muscle into Cara. Cara reaches for Fennec's head, but stops short. She wants to be good for Fennec, and the thought has her face hot. She fists her hands in the bedding instead, rolling her hips eagerly toward Fennec's mouth.

A breathy laugh brushes over Cara's slit, and then Fennec is licking back into her. Her fingers follow her tongue, two pushing easily into Cara's wet cunt. Cara clenches eagerly, moaning as Fennec's mouth shifts to suck her clit again. The suction feels good; the fluttering press of Fennec's tongue feels even better. Cara lets out a choked moan with every rushed breath, whinging and writhing. 

Fennec shifts slightly, three fingers deep in Cara's cunt. She presses her thumb to Cara's clit, strums and flicks. Her shoulders keep Cara's thick thighs from snapping her in half, and she leans up, gets her mouth on one of Cara's magnificent tits. Cara moans, head thrashing but hands obediently grasping the bedding. Fennec grins, biting gently at the underside of Cara's breast, then licking over her nipple.

"You take my fingers so well," Fennec says, and Cara's moans deepen at the praise. Fennec grins. "Too bad I lost the rest of my kit, I bet you'd love to take my strap." She finds the tender spot that makes Cara scream, and presses, rubbing hard and not letting up. Cara shrieks at the first solid stroke, and as Fennec picks up her rhythm, Cara begins to beg. 

Fennec leans up further, silences Cara with a deep, hungry kiss. She fucks her tongue into Cara's mouth, and pulls back her hand. Cara whimpers, and Fennec lays another sharp slap down her slit. Cara shrieks again as Fennec follows the strike with a fast insertion of her fingers, aiming for that tender spot again. Fennec rides against one of Cara's thighs, enjoying the bunch of the thick muscle between her legs. 

"Again," Cara breaks the kiss to request, "please." Fennec grins, but doesn't say yes or no. She fingers Cara roughly, thumb working her clit. Cara moans, head lolling back into the bedding again. Fennec pulls back and slaps Cara's cunt again, again thrusts her fingers roughly back into Cara's wet, clasping heat. Cara lets out a sob, and when Fennec strokes that tender spot, Cara shrieks and squirts, thoroughly messing the bed. 

Fennec eases Cara through it, rubs a series of increasingly incoherent orgasms out of her until Cara is just laying lax and open beneath her, breath stuttering and legs twitching. Fennec grins a bit smugly, and licks the come off her fingers. When Cara's brain reboots, she finds Fennec sitting very smugly on her stomach, one firm leg on either side of Cara's torso. 

"Fuck," Cara says rather eloquently. "I'd offer to return the favour but I don't think I can move. Want to ride my face?" Fennec laughs softly, leaning down to kiss Cara almost sweetly. 

"I'd love to ride your pretty face," Fennec says, and shifts slowly up the bed. 

A slim, muscular thigh flashes over Cara's head, and then all she can see and smell is the wet heat between Fennec's legs. Cara breaths in and moans out, tipping up her chin and parting her lips, pushing out her tongue for her first flickering taste. 

"Good girl," Fennec practically purrs, hands playing with Cara's breasts as she rubs her cunt over Cara's face. 

Cara moans, tongue laving stripes along Fennec's slit. Another tilt of the chin, and Cara is rubbing up against Fennec, pushing her tongue inside. With a moan, Fennec shifts, grinding against Cara's mouth. Cara's hands come up, playing with Fennec's folds and spreading her wide, opening her up so Cara can lick even deeper. She gets her thumb on Fennec's clit and works it roughly in rhythm to the roll of Fennec's hips.

The pace of Fennec's hips increase, rocking her cunt onto Cara's mouth. Cara keeps up the best she can, jaw aching as she licks into Fennec. Fennec is wet and hot over her, and Cara's entire world is narrowed to Fennec's cunt. Nothing else matters much, save getting Fennec off. She accidentally scrapes her teeth along Fennec's folds, and distantly hears Fennec moan. Cara does it again, this time on purpose, and is rewarded with a stinging slap to one of her breasts. 

Cara moans, licking and tongue fucking and applying a bit of teeth now that she knows Fennec likes that. Fennec slaps her other breast, then pinches her nipples and twists, and Cara feels it like lightning down her spine, she cries out, burying her face up between Fennec's legs and doing whatever she can to earn some more of that roughness. 

Fennec rides Cara's mouth harder, teasing her breasts with intermittent slaps and pinches. A shift of weight, and Cara can tongue even deeper, can get her teeth on Fennec's clit for just the barest threat of a bite before she sweeps her tongue over the little nub and then sucks. Fennec pinches Cara's clit. They both come hard.

Cara licks Fennec through the aftershocks, and Fennec gently rubs Cara's clit, easing her back down. Slowly, Fennec relaxes, unwrapping her legs from around Cara's head and shoulders. Fennec lays down as she is, head resting on one of Cara's thick thighs, hand playing gently between Cara's legs. Cara kisses Fennec's leg, hazy and soft with afterglow. 

"Good girl," Fennec says lazily, and Cara's still smiling when she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort and dreamwidth, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
